wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowbird
|-|Snowbird= SNOWBIRD IS AN OC THAT WAS ADOPTED DREAMINGWOLF1! SHE USED TO BE OWNED BY SAB. Please do not edit my page except for categories. CODING BY GRAPECAKES. "I am an explorer. But my queen wants me to sneak into the new kingdom and bring back information. That is simply not exploring." - Snowbird Appearance "You can learn a lot from looking at others. I could tell my sister was annoying from the way she accessorizes herself." -Snowbird Snowbird looks like any other IceWing, but she seems to be more petite and elusive. Her shyness matches her sweet, small size; and her eyes are beady black like a bird’s. She has pale moon gray scales that seem light silver. Her horns and claws are ivory white; and her wings are dark silver that glitters when sunlight is present. She sometimes wear a silver rhombus-shaped earring with am amythyst on her right ear. This earring was originally from an earring pair of her sister’s; and given to her as Snowbird chose to stay in Possibility. Personality "You’re unbelievably peaceful. You wouldn’t hurt a CELL with frostbreath." -Alba, her sister. She’s very much different from her younger sister, of course. First thing you’ll notice about her is the fact that she can be quiet at times. And when she talks, it’s quiet too. Her voice is soft and meek, like she’s some babysitter who tries so hard not to yell at you. Compare that to her mind— she thinks like crazy. She dreams, she thinks, she recites philosophies in her head. A total deepthinker. Snowbird flutters away into dreaming and adventures. She wants to be an explorer, whether it’s adventuring through a known kingdom; or searching the rainforest for an exotic flower. That’s why she went up through the ranks and up into the Fourth Circle. By then, she wouldn’t be too below to get her dream occupation. So she finally became the Queen’s exploration team member. No, she is not introverted. Snowbird is willing to grab you and examine every scale of yours in order to know who you are. She is quite observant, and gets the idea of who one is just by looking at them. She won’t say something that isn’t important— only what she wants to tell you. She’s constantly thinking about you you you you. Okay I’ll stop. Deep inside her mind is a thought about her sister. Anchored deep in her, this thought sparks up jealousy and dispute. She loves her sister, Alba; but finds it annoying how her parents support her sister’s dream instead of her’s. Alba wants to be an obnoxious soldier possibly-killer too. Snowbird isn’t all into violence, so she tries to avoid the topic of what her sister likes. Snowbird is only into her own views. Backstory "Hm, I was meant to do something I like. But maybe I can get another home too." -Snowbird Snowbird grew up with a year-youger sister, and to two soldier IceWings. Whereas her sister and parents loved combat and weaponry, Snowbird loved the tranquility and the curiousity of exploration. She grew up with different interests, but she was still treated the same. Only, her parents didn’t recognise her dream of exploring different lands. So when their final ranks were set, Snowbird found her way into the Fourth Circle with her sister. Her sister, Alba, chose to be a soldier; while Snowbird was offered to be in the queen’s exploration-diplomatic team. So forth, she went on many adventures, going to the rainforests to the seas where dragons have drowned. It was pretty exciting, although she mourns those who had been killed by wild monsters. Then one day, she was to go to the private Kingdom of Possibility. Rumors say that hybrids come in for free, whereas everyone else is either interrogated or placed into the arena befrehand. As baffling as it seems, Snowbird was to go there with her sister who volunteered to head out as well. So she went there, only to get apprehended despite planning to come in peacefully. And with that, Alba and Snowbird were arrested and handed to the queen, who decided to keep them in prison. Due to Alba’s ferocious behavior, the queen places her on death row by pitting an arena match. Snowbird wanted to have the chance to be free as well, so she wanted to come too. Caiman, the queen’s assistant, noted that Snowbird is kind; and that gave her an easier chance to be free. So it was Snowbird and Alba versus the deadky arena manticore: They win, and they go free (and stay in the kingdom is they wished); they lose and they die. They survived together, although Alba got wounded by a manticore sting and is in the infirmary. Afterwards, the two were placed into interrogation like most dragons were supposed to do. However, this queen was nice and decided to put a couple slack on the two IceWings. After answering each question, Snowbird and Alba went free and were allowed to stay or leave. Alba chose to leave mainly to achieve her dreams. She gave Snowbird on of her earrings and left, whereas Snowbird stayed and tried to live in peace. But she grew upon Caiman, and the two became so close. And years later, they had two hybrid dragonets and lived in peace. Trivia * Her hatching day is April 17. * Named one of her hybrid dragonets after her sister, Alba Relationships im adding cuz when im bored ||-|Gallery= SnowbirdFS.png|by by Odessia using FS by request :3 IMG 20180704 113207.jpg|By Reefback! Thanks for doing the trade with me <3 SnowbirdSab.png|Sketch by Me! D2A0BE22-AF1C-48D1-8230-622A3BC4A9FF.png|By Piggy, thanks for doing her! Eyeball emoj1.png|By Resa OwO Wowowza Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Characters Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)